S1M3/Walkthrough
The Scare Force One is being used by C.L.O.N.C. to suck up Moshlings, probably to turn them into Glumps. Of course, Elder Furi and the Super Moshis are on the scene, and use small planes powered by Twirly Tiddlycopters to counteract the villain organization's plans. They are struck back by goo attacks, and your first task is a mini-game that involves you dodging the goo. The game is built on your failure, as only getting enough goo on the plane triggers the next video sequence and makes you progress. The plane crashes on a small cloud. I.G.G.Y. is here too, take notice that their sound files are rather loud so one might want to turn the volume down before clicking on them. Next to your plane, you see Nimbus. If you interact with them, they tell Super Moshi that they tend to rain if they laugh a lot. Water would help with the goo covering your plane, so you proceed with jokes that involve weather puns - the player has to finish them with the correct punchline. *What do you call a sheep with no legs? - A cloud! **"Haha! Hilarious! I'm a leg less Sheep!" :) *What do you call a lazy hurricane? - A slowy-cane! **"Heehee! A slowy-cane! Not a hurry-cane! Heehee!" *What does a raincloud wear under its coat? - Thunder-wear! **"HoHo! Thunder-wear! Heeheehee!" If the wrong punchline is selected, Nimbus calls you out for not telling a funny joke. If all the jokes are told correctly, Nimbus starts to laugh heavily, with tears coming from their eyes. They exit to the left, still crying, and their tears form a rainbow bridge to another floating cloud island. On the first cloud still, you can pick up a purple scarf stuck to the plane, which Super Moshi is puzzled about due to its "strange" material. Interacting with a goo puddle next to the plane puts some into the inventory as well. Now, by clicking on the plane, another mini-game starts. In "Goo-Fighter", one has to clean the plane by using Iggy as a scrub. Make the click last long, that gets rid of the gloop better than clicking a lot in a short time. Crossing that rainbow bridge leads to the next island, where Wurley feels a little under the weather. Flumpy introduces themself as a kitemaker, standing in front of a kite shop. Nimbus is floating to the very left of the island. Somewhat near them suspicious crates with the C.L.O.N.C. symbol can be seen. If you talk to Flumpy, they advise you to give Wurley a kite to make the little robot feel better - as kites will always cheer Flumpy up! Super Moshi finds it "worth a try". For the kite, gather "string", "material", "sticks" and "glue". *The "material" and "glue" have already been gathered by picking up the scarf and the goo from the first island. *The "string" and "sticks" are found on this island. Drag the items needed towards Flumpy and you will receive a nifty kite in a jiffy. However, tying the kite onto Wurley is not enough. Talk to Nimbus again, and they will suggest the electric charge of lightning as a method of making Wurley feel better. You have to make Nimbus angry - by telling the most devious of C.L.O.N.C. crimes. *Strangeglove is stealing all the Moshlings! **"What? That is awful!" *He's turning them into Glumps! **"Grrr! Why would he do such a thing?" *He's making a Glump army to take over Monstro City! **"OMG!! You are making me really angry!!! That's IT!" *eek! To make their lightning strikes hit Wurley, make the windmill blow by clicking on it - it will direct the kite towards the angry cloud. Being supercharged will make Wurley feel much better. In the middle of the island, a Candy Cane Crowbar is hidden behind the clouds - drag it onto the crates to reveal Barfmallows, Scummi Bears and Lolliplops - foreshadowing the next mission. Pick up Wurley and go back to your plane. Insert Wurley into the plane to start another mini-game, similar to the first one. Avoid the goo with your plane, but gather lightning at the same time to gain speed, eventually catching up with the Scare Force One. Super Moshi and Wurley are sucked into the airship. There is a puzzle to the right to be completed, but Super Moshi cannot reach it, so Wurley has to do it for them. Move the tubes around so that they connect, and pick up the cog from the ground and set it into the spot where it is missing. This makes it possible for the gate to be opened. Super Moshi proceeds to spy on a C.L.O.N.C. meeting. There, they witness Sweet Tooth talking to the C.L.O.N.C. Leader about a plan, but are found out by Squiff and have to escape. In the next room, Plinky is being used in an contraption for the Goo cannons. In the following mini-game, one has to press the space bar repeatedly and quickly enough to make the machine holding Plinky explode. Pick up Plinky and escape with the Escape Pod on the right. A video of the Scare Force One dropping down due to all the Goo is shown. Afterwards, Elder Furi talks to you. Tell him all that has happened and he will praise Super Moshi for their ideas and actions. He says he will investigate further about C.L.O.N.C. plans, which finishes up the mission. Category:Walkthroughs